


Modus

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Barbie: Mariposa and the Fairy Princess
Genre: #9, #nulisrandom2015, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mau naik ke pangkuanku sementara aku terbang?"</p><p>[#NulisRandom2015: Hari Kesembilan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modus

**Author's Note:**

> mariposa and the fairy princess © mattel entertainment, rainmaker entertainment

_Flight of Fancy_ ada di tumpukan teratas. Catania berjinjit-jinjit dan tangannya terangkat tinggi agar jemari dapat mencapai rak paling atas. Namun usahanya dirasa sia-sia sebab tidak ada hasil yang didapat. Ada, ada satu yang bisa saja dilakukannya supaya buku itu bisa terambil—namun dia tidak bisa. 

Sayapnya tidak lagi berfungsi.  


Lagipula, dia berpikir jauh, siapa yang tampaknya tidak ada perkerjaan lain selain menyimpan buku favoritnya di rak tertinggi? Catania menggeleng. Tidak, tidak, Mariposa tidak sedang bercanda sekarang. Dia meyakinkan dalam hati. 

Tidak mungkin juga dia membawa Sophia ke sini hanya untuk membantunya terbang. Jadi, bagaimana? "Bisa aku membantumu?" 

Sayang sekali, Catania, dugaan-dugaan yang berusaha kautepis sejauh mungkin itu benar adanya. 

"Jadi, mau naik ke pangkuanku sementara aku menggunakan sayapku untuk terbang?"

**Author's Note:**

> sampe sini aja karena saya gak kuat ngelanjutinnya, takut tambah nista dan ooc huhuhu.
> 
> ini otp femslash pertama saya sih (kalau vocaloid nggak dihitung soalnya voca cuma sopwer). pas nonton mariposa and the fairy princess itu saya langsung salah fokus sama interaksi mereka yang unyuuu banget /HEH


End file.
